1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, generally, to apparatus and methods in the packaging industry. More particularly, the invention relates to a barrel cam loader arm assembly incorporated into a barrel cam loading mechanism used within a packaging system.
2. Background Information
The state of the art in general includes various packaging devices and methods. These devices and methods are believed to have significant limitations and shortcomings. Specifically, the article groups may jam within an article group transfer mechanism and may damage the articles or the carton. One solution for detecting and relieving pressure associated with a load jam is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,347,796, owned by the applicants' assignee, which discloses a release mechanism that is connected to a cam assembly in the article group transfer mechanism. The release mechanism, such as a pressure release cylinder and piston, is controlled by a sensing mechanism such as a photoeye or capacitive proximity sensor. An excessive force placed on the outer rail of the cam assembly due to a jamming of the arm assembly, for example, will actuate the release mechanism enabling the outer rail to pivot away. However, the amount of force required to actuate the release mechanism will vary depending on where the loader arm is with respect to the pivot point on the outer rail assembly, i.e. more force is required near the pivot point and less force is required away from the pivot point. Additionally, once the release mechanism is actuated due to a jam, multiple lanes of articles and packages may be damaged, which requires an operator to clean and reset each of these lanes.
This invention provides each barrel cam loader arm assembly within the barrel cam loading mechanism with an independent means for detecting a load jam that is believed to constitute an improvement over existing technology. The sensitivity of the independent means for detecting a load jam is adjustable to account for the degree that the articles and packages are sturdy or delicate, and it remains constant or consistent as each arm assembly travels within the loader arm assembly.